Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios/Tips
*If this card is on your center, you can destroy this card during your opponent's turn to avoid an attack like a card with Penetrate or Specteral Strike while also activating this card's damage reduction ability or giving you an extra draw. This effect can also be done on any Purgatory Knights that are under an attack as well, so that you can still benefit their destruction instead of your opponent. **Use this in combo with Purgatory Hymn, "Tune of Cursed Endless Battles" for extra benefit even during your opponent's turn. **It is recommended that you cast We are Immortal at the beginning of your opponent's attack phase so that you can use this card's effect to save a useful Purgatory Knight and reuse it for later (Note: Cast this before your opponent makes a move, due to the Counter chain rulings.). **Purgatory Knights, Needle Claw Dragon can be recovered in order to use this effect again. *If you give this card Soulguard (Ex: Making this card your buddy and casting Ultimate Buddy!) or use an effect that prevents it from leaving he field, then you can destroy this card if you don't have any other Purgatory Knights on your field to sacrifice. *You are able to recover this card through Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary", Purgatory Knight, Forever, and We are Immortal, while you can add this card to your hand from your deck through Purgatory Knights Reborn Sword, Expia Sword. *It's best to think ahead of the situation at hand before using one of Demios' 3 variable abilities , as there are also a few things to consider alongside a few Purgatory Knights as support: **Use this card's Stand effect after you've attacked with all your other Purgatory Knights monsters, as you could remove them from your field easily or when your opponent uses a Rest card. Though you must always remember cards that can prevent Standing if you were to use this card's effect. Use Purgatory Knights, Ringblade Dragon as a backup attacker and destruction fodder, as she has Soulguard. **You can use this card's Draw effect during either of your turns as a way to increase your chances of getting more card's to use both offensively and defensively. While you can use this effect with Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon and Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword , remember the risks of a Dead Draw or a Deck Out if you use this effect to frequently. **For this card's Reduction ability, don't use it right after you've used this effect and you have'nt taken any damage, as the damage reduction does not stack. Use it to protect your monster from an attack while also taking another hit so you can use it again. This effect can also be used to evade your opponent's attack while also protecting yourself from on-attack effect damage like Gargantua Dragon, "Gattling Mode" , Primitive Right Hand, Rightes, and Linkdragon Sledge, Agitocrush. *Use Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon and/or Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early to allow you to use this card's effects more consistently.